


I Expected Business, Not...Babies?

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Tim only wanted to complete his work in Paris - easily, peacefully, and most importantly, safely.He didn't expect to come across a villain turning people into kids.Or one of those very kids thinking of him as their "Bwuda".
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 8
Kudos: 705





	I Expected Business, Not...Babies?

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'Hello, congratulations in reaching 900.
> 
> How about big brother Tim, I mean everybody knows the tropes of big bro Jason, but I imagine Tim and Marinette when they were kids or in a business trip and meeting again when Bruce brings her one day to the Manor and tell them she is their new little sis and everyone gets crazy minus Tim that is already used to it.
> 
> P.S: Love your work.'

"And here I thought I'd be able to finish my work here," Tim grumbled, ducking down and turning into an alley. "Guess not."

The young man sighed, leaning his head on the wall behind him. He pulled out his phone, and began to research certain information on the internet. Meanwhile, explosions and shouts echoed above and around him.

There was around a minute of him staying silent, until he hummed. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, heroes of Paris, fight someone named Hawk Moth-" he let out a tired sigh, "-have been for over two years, this is an akuma, yada, yada, yada..."

Tim's eyes scanned across his device's screen for another few seconds, until he swiped down and pressed on the app for his camera. He clicked the recording button.

"Bruce would probably freak if I didn't get a video..." he muttered, soon after stepping out into the morning light showering the ground.

On a rooftop nearby, there were several crashes and bangs, followed by a body being thrown into a building across the street. Cracks spread along the brick it was tossed at, and the unknown groaned in pain.

From where their attacker was, a figure stalked out. "Paris! I am the Youngster, and you will all feel my wrath for _daring_ to make fun of my childish spirit!"

The villain - a female - floated up into the air, and proceeded to shoot rays of energy at unsuspecting people around. As soon as one made contact made with someone's skin, they were enveloped by a blinding flash of blue, before leaving behind a shorter version of themselves.

 _No,_ Tim realised when a moment passed. _Younger._

He quickly crouched down when the akuma turned her head his way. Then, he waited with baited breath for her to focus her attention elsewhere.

She finally seemed to when a distinctly male voice called from afar, "M'Lady! Are you okay?"

"Guessing that's Chat Noir," Tim mumbled aloud. "And the one chucked like a rag doll was Ladybug."

He poked his head out from the car he was behind, and, after deeming it safe enough, walked out with his phone in hand. Blue eyes narrowed at the structures above, where three individuals fought each other in a heated battle.

**~*~*~**

"ALFRED!"

"I assure that you do not need to shout, Master Tim. I have already answered the call."

"Sorry, I, I just...can I have some help?"

Tim moved the phone back, revealing what he was holding in his right arm. A _toddler,_ by the looks of it, who was sleeping peacefully with her head leaning on the man's chest.

Alfred schooled his expression, merely raising a brow at the camera.

"Master Tim, am I correct in saying that you were in Paris only for business?"

"Yes, but it turns out that there's some man using magic to terrorise the people here. Apparently, he's after something called the 'miraculous' - and he uses one of them himself to turn people into villains to do the work for him."

The butler froze minutely at the mention of the sacred jewellery.

"And who would that girl be that you happen to have, Master Tim?"

He turned his head to the child in his grip, and responded, "Ladybug, one of the heroes here. The 'akuma' running rampant right now has the power to make people younger."

"I assume you want me to call Master Bruce?"

"No, no," Tim denied, shaking his head. "I just wanted to ask for some advice on how to look after a child well. I tried to call Dick, but he wouldn't answer his phone."

There was an explosion in the background, causing him to jump and almost drop his phone. Figures in orange and green sprinted past from just outside the balcony of his hotel room.

"First, Master Tim, I suggest that you close all doors and windows to keep Ladybug peaceful and asleep."

"Oh, crap. Probably should have thought of tha-"

The CEO was cut off by a whine from where his chest was, and glanced down to see Marinette wiggling about in his hold. He yelped when she almost escaped, as he noted that her destination after would have been on the floor.

He placed his phone to the side.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," Tim soothed, rocking her slightly back and forth. "Shhh, don't worry."

The cries she let out lessened after a minute, and she soon gazed up at him with shiny, watering eyes.

"Bwuda?" her tiny voice asked in a wobbly tone.

"W-What? I-I'm not-"

Her lower lip started to tremble.

Tim resigned to his fate with a sigh. "Yes. Brother."

Marinette giggled, attempting to hug him with her short arms. Her tiny teeth showed in her wide grin. She ceased struggling from him.

The girl then kept repeating, "Bwuda!" whilst jumping about giddily in his grip.

Though he tried to fight it off, he couldn't help the smile that he adorned on his features, as he nodded along to her chant.

Unaware of Alfred still listening in.

Or the cat-themed hero frantically trying to search for his partner right outside by shouting out her name.

**~*~*~**

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet your new sister - Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

There was absolute silence for several moments, consisting of said girl and the Wayne family regarding each other.

Then, everything became a ruckus. Three of the males present began to talk over each other loudly, with either annoyed or excited looks on their faces. Cass and Tim remained quiet, along with Alfred.

Marinette flickered her wide eyes between them all, whilst inching a few feet back.

"That's enough, boys."

At Bruce's statement, they froze in what they were doing, and turned to the woman at the side. She was now shuffling on her feet and twiddling with her fingers from anxiety.

Dick spoke first, kindly saying, "Hi, I'm Richard - or Dick - and this is Jason and Damian."

He pointed to them accordingly.

"Over there is our awesome sister Cass and-"

"Tim."

Even Bruce was surprised by her strong tone, and the fact that she already knew his name.

A smile tugged at her lips, as she made her way over to the smirking man. He embraced her tightly, ignoring the shocked looks he earned from the action.

After finishing the hug, Marinette walked to Alfred, and giggled, "It's great to finally meet you in person."

She tilted her head to Cass.

"And you too."

The dark-haired female nodded, communicating that she felt the same.

"Wait, wait, wait, how do you know Timbers already?" Jason broke in, asking the question that most there wanted the answer to.

"Oh! Well, he's my-"

"Brother," Tim replied for her. "...And I've already called dibs."

"What?" Bruce quizzed. "When?"

"Hmm...two years ago, if I'm right. When Marinette here turned into a kid."

"Hey! I thought we'd never mention that ever again!"

"Welp, you thought wrong, Sis."

The designer groaned, burying her head in her hands.

"...You're French, aren't you? I can tell with the accent," Dick input. "And didn't Tim go on a business trip to Paris that long ago?"

"Yes, Dick. I did."

"So, how did she turn into a kid?" Jason marvelled.

"It...It's a long story," Marinette summarised, visibly wincing. She took a glance down to her purse. "You might wanna sit down for a bit."


End file.
